


Sniffles

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [137]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is sick. Hux comforts him.





	

Kylo can’t leave their rooms because his nose is rebelling. It’s trying to join the Light Side, if by ‘Light Side’ you mean ‘Side of endless running and dribbling and itching and exploding’. And you _simply cannot_ wear a mask when your face thinks it’s a water feature in someone’s garden.

Which means he’s crabby, because he’s quarantined. Which means he’s wrapped in all the blankets he can find, and migrating around the room with two-footed hops, because his legs are tied up in the tortilla wrap of sorrow.

Even his sense of where things are, and the Force, are both confused and confuddled, so he nearly falls over on his way to the kitchenette to make himself a soothingly warm drink.

Kylo wails in despair, and Hux comes running from the ‘fresher, naked, and alarmed.

“What’s wrong?”  


“I wanted _a drink_.”  


“…and you couldn’t have waited until I’d finished my shower?”  


“I was thirsty,” he complains, and slumps (sliding slowly sideways) against the counter. “And I don’t like being helpless.”  


“You made yourself into a _worm,_ Kylo. Humans evolved legs to use for walking, not hopping.”  


Which makes Kylo cry some more, because now he’s fucked up even getting a drink and stars but can he do anything right and he’s a waste of space and his head pounds and now Hux will leave him because he’s useless and–

Arms wrap around him, stroking firmly over his body through the padding. “Come on. Come back to the couch. I’ll plump your pillows up and make you a nice, warm drink.”

“I’m s-s-sorry, don’t leave me…”  


He always worries Hux will leave him, but he’s rarely emotional enough to admit it. That he’s just put the idea into Hux’s head makes him wail louder, heartbroken at a future that isn’t even certain.

“I’m not leaving you, you silly Nerf. I’m going to make your drink, and then I’m going to make all my meetings today holo-conference, and then I’m going to sit and work with you lying on my lap.”  


“But I’m useless.”  


“You’re not useless, you’re sick, and it’s making you feel negative.”  


“You… don’t hate me?”  


Hux’s thumbs slide his lank hair back from his face. “No. I’m not going to kiss you, because you’re gross and sticky, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Now come on… couch.”

Kylo smiles, and hops (awkwardly) back where he’s been told. He doesn’t deserve how nice Hux is to him, not one bit at all.


End file.
